


True Love's Kiss

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Spook Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Witch Curses, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro is turned into a frogIs there anyone out there that could kiss him back to normal?





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making up magic

The brothers were laughing and kicking their ball, with each throw they went further in the enchanted forest, they remained within the safe parts they knew, the ball then landed on the river and with joyous laughs both threw themselves in, letting the easy movement of the river take them to their ball, once the older of the two, Shiro, grabbed the ball they left the river and played once again, they were sure they were still within their known places until the younger tried to catch the ball but lost his footing and slid down a small slope.

“Keith!” Shiro went to check on him and slide down the slope.

“I’m alright,” He reassured Shiro “But we have a bigger problem, the ball went that way,” He pointed deeper into the slope “And I don’t think we’re near home,”

Shiro looked were Keith was pointing and in the distance he could see a large, dark and abandoned looking house.

“It can’t be, how could we not notice?”

“All the trees, and the slope,”

“Oh! I see the ball,” Shiro pointed at it innocently sitting several feet away.

“Shiro! That is the witch’s house!”

“But it’s been years since she was defeated, we weren’t even born yet!” Shiro carefully slid down the rest of the slope and carefully approached their ball.

Keith anxiously waited as Shiro went closer, he carefully grabbed the ball and started to come closer when a puff of smoke suddenly engulfed him. 

“Shiro!”

-

Sam Holt was peacefully sipping tea in his apothecary, his wife Colleen was resting at home, already too big with her second pregnancy to come work with him, his first son Matt was probably playing out with his friends, his peace was out the window when a boy came barging in.

“Mister Holt! Mister Holt!” It was Keith, younger brother of his son’s best friend, Shiro.

“You have to help Shiro!” He yelled while he waggled a frog on his little hands.

“Oh dear, Shiro is that you?” Sam said.

“Yes!” Keith handed over Shiro to Sam who put him on his table.

“We didn’t noticed where we were and we ended up on the witch’s house, Shiro went to get out ball back and then he was this frog!”

“Oh dear, we always tell you not to go there, the witch left traps all around her home, fortunately the outer ones are mostly inoffensive, just like this one,” Sam’s fingers glowed blue and he made a circle around frog Shiro, beneath him an incantation circle appeared, Sam hummed as he read the inscription slowly circulating.

“As I suspected, pretty inoffensive,”

“What does Shiro have?”

“It’s a curse and it can only be broken when the cursed one receives a True Love’s Kiss,”

Outside of the apothecary, one of the wizard’s young apprentices quietly gasped, he had come to return a book but was now frozen in place.

“Well, I’m having mom do it because I’m not kissing you!” Keith frowned at Shiro who also glared back.

Sam laughed “It’s not a Love’s Kiss, which your mom or you could give but a True Love’s Kiss, it has to come from someone who is truly in love with him,”

“Well then he’s screwed, he doesn’t have a boyfriend and I don’t know how we can get someone to fall for him looking like this,” Keith said, Shiro croaked loudly.

“Come on! You were thinking the same!” Keith glared back.

Outside the young apprentice hastily left with reddened cheeks.

“Don’t worry, like I said, the traps the witch left on the very edges were pretty harmless, a fair warning, the closer you went in the deadlier they were, for this case all I have to do is change the curse from True Love’s Kiss to Love’s Kiss so your mom can easily break it,”

“You can rewrite spells?!” Keith “I didn’t know that was possible!”

“Yes it is, first the sorcerer must create the original spell up to perfection and then cast the modifying spell, this last one does take a few years to learn but it’s possible, now I need a few herbs” Sam went to his choice of plants and carefully looked.

“Oh darn, I’m out of rosemary, the absence of Colleen is noted,”

“I can go for it!” Keith perked up and grabbed Shiro before he headed out running towards the community garden, situated at the edge of the village, one could easily mistake it as the forest yet the small paths and the wooden signs with the names of the plants gave it away.

Keith made his way and began searching for the rosemary, he didn’t see the figure behind one of the trees were one of Sam’s apprentices, Adam, was watching them, it wasn’t his intention to spy, after hearing what had happened to Shiro he had ran to the place were he felt most at peace and by coincidence he was now looking at Keith and the little green bundle on his hands, he blushed and hid behind the tree again.

He heard it clearly, Shiro was now cursed into a frog and he would stay that way forever until someone who truly loved him kissed him, problem was, he may know of someone who could potentially turn him back.

_No! It’s just a silly crush!_

He said to himself before blushing yet again, Adam had met Shiro through his professor’s son, Matt, he had occasionally gone out to play with them but he had developed a crush on Shiro embarrassingly fast but how could he not? Shiro had a beautiful smile that shined brighter than the sun, his laugh made his heart beat faster and his earnestness made Adam believe everything was possible so long as you had a smile on your face, could his feelings really be able to turn Shiro back?

_Do I…, love him?_

He quietly squealed before burying his head on his knees, he then gave a peak from his hiding place and surely enough, Keith was checking the map, Shiro perched up on his hand.

_Oh no, he looks so cute even as a frog!_

But he could stay that way forever, he couldn’t allow that, he should at least try not just as his crush but also as his friend, he didn’t deserve to be a frog for eternity until who knows what happens, with his decision made his eyes and fingers glowed a bright blue, he looked at Keith’s back and whispered.

_ Somnum _

As expected, Keith began to fall but Adam was quick and caught him in his arms, suddenly Shiro leaped from Keith’s lax hand.

_Oh no! Why the spell didn’t work on you?_

He quickly placed Keith down and as expected, Shiro jumped closer to his brother, Adam wasted no time and grabbed Shiro mid-jump, he was so happy he had chosen to wear his robes with a hoodie but that only meant Shiro was now trashing on his hold.

_I’m trying to help!_

Adam wasted no time and ran away in case Keith woke up, he couldn’t let them see it was him but Shiro was making it hard by trying to free himself from his grip, how could Adam possibly kiss him if the sleep spell didn’t work? He made a quick turn but all it took was one second for Adam to get distracted for Shiro to use his hand as leverage and jump straight to his face and effectively unbalance him enough to make him fall on his back but it also made Adam accidentally throw Shiro high in the air, when he opened his eyes he saw Shiro hurling down at him and hastily moved the air around Shiro to safely grab him again but then a pair of curious eyes were staring back at him.

Oh no! He was exposed, the fall had made his hoodie fall too and he had grabbed Shiro with both hands but his face was facing him and Shiro was now staring straight at him.

“Oh no, oh no! This can’t be happening!” Adam sat up in panic, Shiro was now peacefully unmoving on his hands.

“I can’t let you know about this,” He cradled Shiro to his chest and now ran to a new place, he grabbed a few plants and took out a small oval sphere, it was his portable mortar, he sat down, opened the little mortar and began squashing the plants, Shiro quietly sitting on his lap, Adam would’ve found it incredibly adorable if he wasn’t so panicked by the fact he had been discovered.

“This should erase the last five minutes from your memory and the next,” Adam said and with his fingers he grabbed the paste and drew a line on Shiro’s frog head before his eyes glowed blue and he said the spell.

_ Nemo Memoriam _

Adam saw the line glow and gave a sigh, he was safe, he then carefully took Shiro in his hands and brought him close to his face and gave Shiro a good look.

“Oh! You’re so adorable!” Adam cooed “I don’t know if it will work but I had to try, don’t worry you won’t remember,” He gave a chuckle.

“You know, this isn’t the way I imagined our first kiss, my first kiss, to go but it’s the only way I can see it happening, I really doubt your human self would be very happy to be kissed by me, so I’m really sorry but if I can help you turn back, even if the chance is minimal, I have to try,” Adam said and gave a little scratch to Shiro’s head.

“Well, here goes nothing,”

Adam brought Shiro to his face, closed his eyes and puckered his lips before finally he gave the smallest of kisses to Shiro, for a moment he thought nothing had happened when the weight on his hand grew bigger and heavier, the small touch on his lips became soft lips, he could feel arms going around his shoulders before the weight became too much and it made him land back into the grass below him with some considerable weight now on top of him but it was only when the lips began to move, became more insistent that Adam’s eyes flew open.

He saw very very closely Shiro’s closed eyes, his hands told him he was touching bare skin, probably his ribs, and the movement of those lips still on his own reminded him what was happening.

_!!!!!!_

He pushed him and saw beautiful grey eyes tenderly looking at him, he screamed

_ Somnum _

Shiro’s weight unceremoniously landed on him, he looked down and saw a lot, _a lot_ of bare skin, he quickly looked up to the sky but he could feel Shiro’s warmth, the memory of his lips on his own, his cheeks went deep red until it was too much for his poor heart to handle.

“AAAAAHHHH!”

-

Sam was patiently waiting for young Keith to return, he was looking out his window when he saw one of his young apprentices, Adam, run past his apothecary screaming with an embarrassed, deep red face.

“Well, it seems my services won’t be needed after all”

.

.

.

.

.

"Adam, you did remember that human spells must be modified for animals, right?" Sam said the next day and heard glass shattering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Adam, none of his spells worked on Shiro but I think things will turn up alright ;)


End file.
